


Good Boy

by Cawaiiey



Series: Wholesome Family Fun [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Daddy Kink, Finger Sucking, Kinktober 2016, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 22:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10818159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cawaiiey/pseuds/Cawaiiey
Summary: Filthy, filthy, filthy.“Go ahead, baby, touch yourself. Show me what you do when daddy’s not home."





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> For the kinktober prompt could I request mchanzo, daddy kink, or, it that one is taken, dirty talk? 
> 
> I,,, don’t really like daddy kink but i’ll write it for you,,,,
> 
> come pester me on tumblr at cawaiiey or twitter @cawaiiey_ !
> 
> (after writing this i got mildly into daddy kink not ddlg but like... Mild...... screams)

_ Filthy, filthy, filthy _ . 

The words echo in his mind like a mantra as he bites his lip and tries to stifle the groan of despair that bubbles up in his throat. Jesse’s voice in his his ears, washing over his body like a wave that Hanzo cannot help but ride. He stares at his lover from where the man is sat in a chair next to their bed, legs spread wide with his elbows resting on his thighs. Those big hands are steepled, supporting his chin, and those amber eyes bore into him in the dim.

“Oh darlin’, don’t you look so pretty,” a thick, honeyed voice tells him, and Hanzo shivers from where he’s laying on their shared bed, naked and hard. He turns his head towards the voice, watching his lover through slightly narrowed eyes, squinting so he can see better in the dim. Jesse looks at him with a predatory glint in his gaze. Hanzo’s so used to being the hunter; now, he is the hunted. 

Lips he’s kissed a hundred times open, and a sinful tone spills out, directing him, telling him what he wants to hear, “yer gorgeous like this, Han, all spread out and needy,” Hanzo bites his lower lip to suppress a pathetic noise that threatens to escape him, “why don’t’cha give daddy a lil’ show?” Hanzo sucks in a breath and nods jerkily, raising his hands up to settle over his pectorals while he locks eyes with Jesse. The cowboy stares back, a corner of his lip quirked up in a smirk. He’s watching. Hanzo has to put on a show, and be a good boy, for his daddy. 

He drags his hand down his chest, letting one hand stay on his pectoral to knead and press at the muscle, while the other ventures lower. Hanzo drags his fingers along the valleys of his abdomen, dipping down further and further, until he lets it rest on his pubic bone, so close to the thickness that was straining in the cool air of their room, but he doesn’t let it touch. He knows better. Hanzo looks to Jesse with desperate eyes, and the baritone chuckle he gets in return rumbles through him to the very core. 

“Go ahead, baby, touch yourself. Show me what you do when daddy’s not home,” Jesse purrs at him. Hanzo doesn’t waste a second, pinching a dusky pebbled nub with one hand and wrapping his hand tightly around his cock with the other. Hanzo moans lowly at the sensations, languidly stroking his erection while he watches Jesse watch him. Those hungry amber eyes bore into him as they follow the movements of his lower hand, up and down in slow strokes. The cowboy slides his gaze up along him until their eyes lock again, and Hanzo feels as though his lover is right there, touching him, when he is, in fact, not even close to him. He starts to pant, the hand wrapped around his cock twisting at the base while he periodically thumbs the head. Hanzo watches his daddy for further instruction. 

Jesse gives it to him in the form of a raised hand, and Hanzo immediately ceases his ministrations, halting the rapid movement of his fist. Tears prick at the corners of his eyes as Jesse stands and walks over to the side of the bed, staring down at Hanzo all the while. He lets out a soft noise of appreciation, big hand falling to push the archer’s bangs up and expose both of those chocolate eyes to his predatory gaze. A glint of adoration shines through the haze of his desire, and Hanzo lets out a pathetic whine, closing his eyes and tilting his head up a bit to follow the hand that cards through his hair. 

“Baby, drop your hand down from yer pretty prick and finger yer cute hole, would’ya? For daddy?” Hanzo does not hesitate, dropping his hand down from his cock to press the pre-cum slick digits against his puckered entrance. Jesse hums happily, spurring Hanzo on, as he sinks one finger in to the first knuckle. He looks up at McCree, waiting to be told what to do next. His cowboy nods slowly, appreciatively, while he toys with Hanzo’s scalp, thick digits scratching lightly at his skin. “Keep going. If ya need a lil’ help, just suck on your fingers with your gorgeous mouth, the one that likes to swallow me down, that craves my cock.” His voice is so thick with his accent, and it washes over Hanzo with such intensity that he feels like he might drown in it. He wouldn’t mind if he did.

Hanzo nods, sliding the fingers of the hand that was toying with his chest into his mouth, laving his tongue around them to slick them up. He keeps his eyes on Jesse’s, acknowledging the appreciation in his gaze, at the lust that blows his pupils wide, so wide that they threaten to swallow his amber irises. They watch him, watch his ministrations, his reactions, waiting to see where they performance headed next. Hanzo continues the show, for his daddy. The archer slicks his fingers up as best as he can with his spit, before dropping his hand down and sliding two wet digits inside of himself, slipping the rather dry one out. He keens low in his throat, thrusting his fingers in and out of his hole at a steady pace. His other hand falls to the bed, where he grips the sheets tightly. 

Jesse smiles at him. It feels like the sun is shining in the dim of their room with just a simple expression. Hanzo is practically breathless, knowing that he’s doing well, that he’s pleasing him with his obedience. Jesse rewards him with every sinful word that spills past his lips. 

“Good boy, Hanzo, you’re so good for daddy,” Jesse tells him, letting his hand fall to Hanzo’s jaw, thumb stroking his skin thoughtfully. Hanzo makes a noise of desperation, crooking his fingers to try and brush against his prostate, while his cowboy glides his thumb up to press against his lower lip. The archer accepts the digit into his mouth, sucking lightly on it. Jesse’s lips part in a wider grin. Hanzo quivers in delight. He speaks to him again, and he can’t help the trembling that overcomes him with every honeyed syllable that spills from that sinful mouth, “yes, y’such a good boy. Why don’t you tell daddy what you want?” 

Hanzo keens, letting McCree’s thumb slip out of his mouth, back arching and fingers pistoning in and out of his hole, searching for his prostate. His voice is ragged as he pushes it out of his lungs in breathy gasps, “I-I want, I want to come, please, please,  _ please _ .” He crooks his fingers  _ just right _ and the shock of pleasure that bursts forward from his spine wrenches a sob from his throat. Jesse smiles soothingly, rubbing circles into the overheated skin of Hanzo’s neck, along where he’s left mottled marks in various shades of violet and scarlet, marks of ownership that they both wanted, needed,  _ craved _ . He catches the desperate look in his lover’s eyes, and the wolfish grin that splits his lips cannot be stopped.

‘Well, baby, I’ll let you come,” he starts, and Hanzo practically  _ sobs _ with delight, the hand that was gripping the sheets moving to his aching, leaking erection. Jesse snatches it up with his metal hand, fingers curling tightly around his wrist, and the resulting whine that he gets is equal parts pathetic and arousing. “Ah ah. First, why don’t’cha tell me who you belong to, baby?” 

Hanzo’s eyes shine wet in the moonlight, desperation leaking out of every pore, dripping off the whispered word of, “you,” that hangs in the air between them. Jesse nods, his thumb pulling at Hanzo’s lip again, teasing the bitten skin gently. 

“And who am I, baby?” Jesse asks, his voice dropping an octave, lowered down to a gentle rasp in his smoke-addled voice. He releases Hanzo’s hand and lets his metal fingers drag teasingly along the underside of Hanzo’s hard shaft, enough pressure to know he’s there but not enough to provide adequate friction. Hanzo jerks under the touch still, sensitive and ready to come at any second. Jesse knows. His smirk says it all. 

Hanzo groans, throwing his head back, as Jesse asks him again, more forceful now, as he gently wraps his hand around the archer’s erection. He’s on the precipice, ready to take the fall, to plunge into orgasmic bliss and drown under the thick waves of Jesse McCree’s sinful voice. 

“Daddy,” he moans into the night, a choked and guttural thing that echoed off the walls of their shared room. The cowboy grins, his hand tightening its grip around Hanzo’s shaft. He begins to pump him in time with Hanzo’s own thrusts into his needy hole, the archer’s other hand coming up to grip tightly at Jesse’s forearm, body quaking with impending release. He just needed one  _ more push _ . 

“Yeah, that’s right, baby, I’m your daddy. Now,” he teases the sensitive head with his thumb, rubbing it in all the right places, and Hanzo sees stars behind his eyelids as his balls tighten, “come for me. Paint your pretty chest white. Come for daddy.” 

Hanzo throws his head back, a breathy shout of his lover’s preferred nickname ripping from his throat, as he does just as he’s told. Thick ropes of cum splatter his abdomen in milky white, getting on Jesse’s hand, all over himself, while his hole tightens around his fingers, clamping down on the digits as the live wire in his spine sends delicious sparks of pleasure through his body. 

When he finally comes down enough to slip his fingers out of his hole, he’s completely boneless. Through bleary eyes, Hanzo looks up at his lover, watching at the man stares down at him. The front of his slacks are strained, but he seems to pay his own need no mind. Jesse smiles down at his archer and brings his hand up to his face, to the stray drops of cum on his metal fingers. He licks up a drop on his thumb, eyes still hungry and predator and locked on Hanzo. He shivers in anticipation. Jesse croons at him once more, and the praise knocks the air out of his lungs, like always.    
“Good boy.”


End file.
